The Bold and the Beautiful
The Bold and the Beautiful, is an American television soap opera created by William J. Bell and Lee Phillip Bell for CBS. It was first aired on March 23, 1987 as a sister show to the Bells' other soap opera to, The Young and the Restless; several characters from both of the shows cross over and appear on one another since the early 1990's. The set is in Los Angeles, California, the show centers upon the Forrester Family and their house business, Forrester Creations. The television show is running on a 30 minute time. Plot Forrester's Family Background The Forrester family; Thorne Forrester, Kristen Forrester, Felicia Forrester, Stephanie Forrester and Ridge Forrester. A strong woman, Stephanie Douglas, daughter of a rich family, had met her husband to-be, Eric Forrester, who was aspired to become a fashion designer, while they both studied at Northwestern University in Chicago, Illinois. The young lovers rushed to get married, after Stephanie had became pregnant. They then moved to Los Angeles, California, where they established Forrester Creations, designing and producing men and women's fashion, based upon Eric's designing talent and Stephanie's financial funding. While winning the international recognition, fame, and wealth with both their work, the couple managed to raise four children, their elder son Ridge, his brother Thorne and their younger sisters Kristen and Felicia. Years later it was discovered that Stephanie's older son, Ridge was actually the biological child of Massimo Marone. History Start and the development The first episodes of the show focused on the preparations of the wedding of the Forrester's older son, Ridge, to Caroline Spencer, the daughter of Bill Spencer, the media mogul. At this time Ridge had already became a fashion designer and the vice president of Forrester Creations. The media outlets throughtout the world, from big television networks to newspapers, to the last newspaper that was gossip, publicized their wedding, declaring that it was the "wedding of the year". Hundreds of women saw the pictures of Ridge in the news paper and tried to focus on the woman who has won the heart of a recently, playboy. And one of many of these women, a chemistry student, that goes by the name, Brooke Logan, who comes from a working class family and who lives with her single mother, Beth and her sisters, Storm, Donna and Katie in a typical home at the San Fernando Valley in Los Angeles. In a twist of fate, Beth was Eric's college girlfriend before he became married to Stephanie. Brooke's life became a element to the series. Basically born from a middle class background, her love affair with Ridge had bumped up much of the storyline, starting the first year. Every often, Brooke and Ridge would reunite only to break up due to some circumstances, and Ridge finds comfort with another love of his life, Dr. Taylor Hayes. Additionally, the rivalry between Ridge's mother, Stephanie and Brooke had became the lead role in the drama since it happened. Following one of her break ups with Ridge, Brooke married his father, Eric, who had divorced Stephanie. Again, Brooke and Ridge resumed their pattern of an off-on relationship, and in between Brooke's relationship with other men and the Forrester family members, Ridge had multiple reunions with Taylor. Production The show was typically used to the traditional soap opera look, feauturing constructed sets such as the Forrester Mansion, the Spencer Publications office, the Forrester Beach House, the Logan Mansion, and the Forrester Creations office. In the most recent times, the show has increased on the shooting locations, in the way the fellow CBS soap opera Guiding Light did in its final two years. Many of the characters have taken trips to the fictional "Bikini Beach", which was actually a near by California Beach, and there have been around the Forrester Creations building which appeared to be shot somewhere on the CBS lot. Schedule Broadcast- History *March 23, 1987- present: from 1:30pm- 2:00pm *Central time- 12:30pm-1:00pm Criticisms The show has enjoyed the success by focusing on telling stories involving the core Forrester family, and the particular sticking to the main group of characters, including: Eric, Stephanie, Taylor, Ridge, Brooke, Macy and Thorne, in the most recent years, Nick. However, the show has criticized at times for not having well-developed, "B" storyline and at times, overexposing the main characters. Unlike the other US soap operas, currently on air. It is not uncommon for B&B to devote entire shows or even a week's worth of shows to a single storyline. Storyline The show has been criticized for the times breakneck speed, which changed the storylines, in particular with change in the romantic pairings. It's important to note that although the show is sometimes criticized for the rapid changes, several most leading soap critics, Including Miss Carolyn Hinsey, have lauded the show for knowing when a story is or isn't going to work. History Ratings When B&B debuted, it replaced Captiol in the CBS Daytime line up. It has also took its eighth place in the final year rating. However, B&B aired at 1:30pm ET following The Young and the Restless, which had canceled soap Capitol had aired an hour later at 2:30pm ET. CBS' lowest rating soap, its number were still respectable. By 1993, after a successful crossover involving villain Shelia Carter from Y&R, it had climbed to thrid. Then, by the mid-to-late 1990s, following yet another crossover, it had moved up to second and since then it has consistently remained there. Thoughout the 20th century, B&B and all the other remaining network the daytime dramas have witnessed a steady erosions of viewers, mainly due to vastly altered viewing habits induced by cables networks and alternative genres such as reality, court shows and the talk shows on the minor network affiliates. Almost Relationships The small cast has led to many romantic pairings and love triangles involving family members and the in-law. Also the many of the show's storyline have feautured sibling or a parent/child in love with or competing for the affections of the same character. Though some of the characters are not related, until 2001 when it was discovered that Ridge was fathered by Massimo. Prior to 2001, Ridge was thought to be the son of Eric. Some of the most relationships are: *The romantic attraction shared by Rick Forrester and Ridge's daughter Phoebe and Steffy Forrester and also another relationship with Ridges ex-wife, Taylor. All three relationships were used as revenge against Ridge. *Many members of the Forrester family and also the Marone family greatly exposed the relationship between Ridge and Bridget Forrester, where it was called, "wrong" or "inappropriate". The same people however saw nothing wrong with Rick becoming romantically invovled with Ridge's daughters. *The romantic attraction shared between Ridge and Bridget Forrester, who at that time of her birth was thought to be his daughter, but was later proven to be Eric's daughter after a blood test was switched by Shelia Carter. Bridget was also thought to be Ridge's half-sister and was his stepdaughter when Ridge was married to her mother, Brooke Logan. Cast Members Current Recurring Deceased